P-Boy and Chicken-Wuss
by ChibiChibi Shinigami
Summary: An awkward YAOI fic. Squall+/xZell. Not lemon. Won't Be until I learn how to write it. ummm...This takes place after the game. Uhhh.that's all


Chapter: Another Day With Chicken Wuss  
Author: ChibiChibi Shinigami (chibichibi_shinigami@yahoo.com)  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Sum41, Blink 182, Powerman 5000, 3 Doors Down,  
Beastie Boys, Two-Mix, Crazy Town, Korn, Weezer, Limp Bizkit,  
Dynamite Hack, Eve 6, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII,   
Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VI, Chrono Cross, PSX, PS1,  
PS2, Resident Evil, SquareSoft , Magic Knight Rayearth, X/1999,   
Ranma 1/2, or Gundam Wing. Like lots of other peoples, I wish I   
did, but I don't and I never will. I only own me, myself, and I.  
Rating: PG --It's true! (goodness: 0.01/10 stars, 10 being the best, 0 being the   
worst)  
Warnings: language, minor spoilers, bad grammer, horrible spelling, character  
changes, bad fic, lots of rinoaphobia (fear of rinoa), uhh....hatred torwards rinoa????   
Pairings: Squall+Zell, Selphie+Irvine, Rinoa+Angelo(doggie), Quistis+Zone  
Seifer+Fujin. Only Selphie+Irvine so far, the others...you'll see later...  
Note: This fic takes place AFTER the game ends. PSX+PS1+PS2 have been  
invented and the Final Fantasy and Chrono series are games. Like it  
really matters, though. This is from Squall's point of veiw. Squall and  
Zell share a dorm at Balamb Garden. Quistis is once again an instructer.  
(----) =thought while talking  
  
On with the fic: -----Another Day with Chicken-Wuss-----  
  
Well, I just woke up from my dreamless sleep just to see Zell being   
manipulated by the PSX.  
"S'up, my man?" zell asked without looking up.   
"Nothing..." I was trying to see what he was playing. It was Final Fantasy VIII....  
Great.....He was playing a game abut real peoples lives...*OUR* lives....And to   
make it worse, they've got it all wrong! I am *NOT* whith that stuck-up bitch  
Rinoa! She has so many mental problems..such as turning people into positive  
attitude zombies. She's a total monster! You would probably think so too, if you  
ever met rinoa. She tries to open people up, turn you into someone else. I would  
know, she did it to me. I used to be....anti-social...Now, i'm a screwed-up-Chicken-  
Wuss-Lover. Not that i'm dissapointed about being a screwed-up-chicken-wuss-  
lover.  
"DAMNIT!!!!!!SCREW YOU, YOU FREAKIN' OMEGA WEAPON!!!!!!!" Zell   
screamed.  
"What happened now, KO'd me, you, and..Selphie?"  
"Yeah, Irvine's--a freak, I have Rinoaphibia, and Quistis was and now is our  
instructer , and Selphie is a SeeD like us, has Rinoaphobia, is nice, accepts  
who you are, hates cla-"  
"I think I get it already. I'll agree with you there."  
"Well, anyways, Final Fantasy VIII is a challenging game. It's a little hard for me,   
so why wont you-"  
"I'm not trying it"  
"Why not! And you shouldn't cut m-"  
"They put me and Rinoa togeter. "  
"*AHEM* AND YOU SHOULDN'T CUT ME OFF WHEN I'M TALKING!!!!!"  
***silence***  
"Anyways, which leads to?" zell asked while he was tring to regain his voice and  
I was tring to regain my sense of hearing.  
"Me going insane"  
"'K. Can you get my Sum 41 CD? I put it in the stack on the desk with the rest of   
my CDs, so can you pllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeee get it????!!!!????!!!!????"  
".............."  
"pertty pertty please?"*Zell puts on his puppy dog face*  
"fine....you have to be so lazy, don't you?"I guess Zell can open people up, too.  
But if HE did it, I wouldn't have cared. But since RINOA did it......it both too painful  
and stupid to even say....she thought that I would open up to HER...  
"You'd never imagine that anybody could have been so stupid..." I said under my   
breath as I approaced Zell's desk. Another thing that's hard to imagine.....somebody  
so messy that they probably cant even find themselves in their mess until the find  
a mirror. Ha! stack he said!? more like pig-sty!   
"OK.....Powerman 5000, Blink 182, Beastie Boys, Blink 182, Blink 182, Eve 6,  
Blink 182 (how many Blink 182 CDs can one guy have?), ANOTHER Blink 182,  
3 doors down, Two-Mix (finally, Techno), Two-Mix, Dynamite Hack, Limp Bizkit,  
Weezer, Crazy Town, Korn, (and the *VERY* last one) Sum 41. Finally."  
That took forever. I never would've guess that he liked Techno,   
Alternative, and Punk Rock so much. Shows you how much I know...When   
I got back tho the "Getto of the dorm" (as everybody calls it since Zell destroyed   
it when he lost to Ultimeca 2--in the GAME), he had his nose in a strategy guide.  
That's pathetic....I can't seem to understand why people use them...  
"You wanted 'All Killer No Filler', right?" I asked in a emotionless voice.  
"DUH!!!! Thats the ONLY Sum 41 CD in the dorm!!!"  
"Lemmie guess, you're gonna plop it right into the computer and watch 'Fat Lip' and  
'Pain for Pleasure'.....correct?"  
"You forgot the-"  
"Parts they cut out of the videos"  
"Your catchin' on!"  
Isn't this boring? How can I live with this every day? Ah...I guess it's not that bad  
later in the day. We usually get one-day missions. That's the only fun part of my   
life with Zell. We kick ass in battle together...along with pissin off the enemy. That's  
usually why they're one-day missions. The enemy gets annoyed with our   
*LITTLE* nasty comments and us winning, so they retreat---most of the time.   
Talking about fighting--  
"I'm going to pay the Training Center a little visit and spread Chaos among the   
monsters. I'll be back...when there's no monsters left, K?"  
"Omigwod...That was *so* funny that I forgot to laugh--so here it is for ya:  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAFWAAahhhahahahaha!!! K,  
ya happy now?"  
--------The door shuts--------  
"YOU COULD AT LEAST STAYED UNTIL I WAS DONE TALKING" screeched  
Zell when I was out the dorm's door.  
"SAY WHAT?!?!?" I replied sarcastically.   
--------1/2 to the T.C--------  
Well, I'm off to fight again. I hope that I can at LEAST run into 13 (my lucky #)  
T-Rexuars plus some Grats before I leav---hn? there' a strange---woman with  
crow wings----and blood red eyes----"SORCERESS ULTIMECA?!?!?!?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~To Be Continued~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



End file.
